Chronological Insanity: What's the Point?
by Starlite1
Summary: What do you get when you cross a Vulcan, a ship, suliban, klingons, and just about any other baddie that you can think about, and throw them at enterprise? Well, just about every baddie wants their little piece of enterprise. So what's the point? AT'Pol
1. Absolutely everybody

Disclaimer: Don't own it.. Wish I did, (but if there's anyone who wants to know what to get me for my Birthday...) May Gene rest his heart (Bless him!) And may Brad come to his senses and put in some more action!  
  
A.N: OK, as I sit here, I have absolutely no idea how this is going to go. I don't even know what it is that I'm doing. For those who are wondering, it's about half an hour until the hour of witching, and I am soooo going to pay for this, so you'd better enjoy it.  
  
"My wife!!!" the battered stranger cried meekly, as he struggled to get up from the bed. Phlox looked down in concern at the blood-smeared man, his eyes showing the panic that seemed to be almost consuming him. "Calm down! I am going to see if we can find her. But I do need to treat you." Nimbly his hands prepared the equipment, "hold still please." The man dropped into unconsciousness as the spray hit his neck. With expert precision, he fixed the man's broken limbs and ribs. Just as he finished the last rib, one of his enlisted assistants shouted in alarm. Phlox rushed over to see a pair of rather familiar brown eyes staring back, green blood covering her face, her slightly gray hair messed and matted. But she was bleeding internally. "My husband... Where is he? I need him!!!" she whispered urgently. Without warning, her readings went critical. Oh, spirits! Please don't let this be true! He thought to himself, "We need to operate on her immediately!" he called out to the team. They surrounded the bed, and moved the woman out. Her skin looked pale, and her pointed ears were almost as white as sheets.  
  
"Report!" Jonathan barked from the command chair, his bright green eyes blazing. The bridge shuddered around them, phaser fire slamming Enterprise.  
  
"There's heavy damage to the hull, aft plating is down to 35%, engines are at the very least functioning. As for everything else, well, what can I say? Just about everything else isn't worth speaking of." Lieutenant Reed said in disgust. He looked down at his sparking and crackling board. He cursed. "Do we have weapons?" Jon demanded, "Cause if we do, then now would be a good time to hit them with everything that we've got!" Malcolm smiled, "Aye sir. Giving 'em hell. Torpedoes away, all phase cannons firing." He said with satisfaction. He hit at his pad with a sense of satisfaction. The screen blinded them all suddenly, before everything went dark. "Oh shit!" came Trip's voice over the comm. This rather mild expletive was followed by a stream of curses that made T'Pol's eyebrow shoot well up into her bangs. Everyone else looked. It wasn't everyday that the bridge was treated to such.language. Jon eyes went wide in shock, "What the! Trip what the heck is wrong!?" he looked over to T'Pol, who was as white as a sheet. There was a pause, "Cap'n, the damn' bastards blew out the warp engines! I ain't too sure how long it'll take to repair the damage, but it'll be a while." With a groan, Jon slumped back into the chair. He massaged his temples. It was one of those days. The comm. beeped again. "Archer here. What's up?" he said in exasperation. There was a breath, "Captain, I think you should get down to sickbay immediately. There's something that I think you should see." Oh crap. Nothing good ever came from the words "There's something I think you should see." With a groan, Jon stood up, "Reed, you're in charge here." Almost instantly, T'Pol was by his side. Together they entered the lift, and began towards sickbay, and whatever it was that they would find there.  
  
Both were lost within their own worlds as the lift took them towards their destination. Almost absentmindedly, Jon's eyes came to rest on T'Pol's face. She almost looked troubled. A small frown seemed to crease at the corners of her mouth, and her eyes betrayed what was going on underneath the calm façade that was her mask.  
  
Without warning, there was a huge jolt! The lift came grinding to a halt, throwing T'Pol into Jon. The lights dimmed down to a faint flicker. Struggling to suppress a groan, Jonathan pulled himself up to his feet. In the dim light, he could see T'Pol's outline. "You all right, T'Pol?" he asked. "Yes, I am fine. Are you injured, Captain?" she questioned. Her outline walked towards him, and surprisingly strong hands gripped him and pulled him upwards. For a second, he almost heard an echo through the vaults of his mind. Then, it was gone. "Uh, yeah. I'm all right." He stumbled. What had that been? T'Pol gave him a penetrating look that he could feel even through the dark, "Then I suggest that we get ourselves out of here, and seek an answer to what has occurred. Now, would you please give me a leg up?" Mentally shrugging, he put out his hands. T'Pol briskly climbed onto them, before jimmying open the escape hatch. She slithered her way out, and onto the top of the lift. A hand came down in front of Jon's face, and he was lifted through the entrance. For her size, T'Pol sure had a lot more muscle than he expected!  
  
The maintenance shaft was cramped and stuffy. It also didn't help that they were being thrown every which way by the jolting of the ship. Desperately, he looked for a comm. panel. Whoa! What the hell is going on out there?! He thought as he was once again thrown into T'Pol. Well, no matter what, he was going to find out.  
  
*One mind reached for another, searching desperately for the safety from the storm. Around, the physical world shook, rolled and jerked. That was unimportant. What mattered was finding them, finding the support. In an absolute act of desperation, the mind called out a name: ~ T'Pol!!!!~ It was greeted by the weak presence of his better half, and, for just a moment, he found comfort. Yet all was not right. She knew it. Gently, he tried to calm her down through their bond, giving her his strength. For just a moment....*  
  
A/N: so what do you think? All review are well appreciated!(Flames inc.) Please tell me if you can find any mistakes, but my stupid spellchecker says that there are none (the same as it did for my other stories...) so all blame is sent to microsoft. If you want more, than review. Ready, steady, GO!!! 


	2. Lost without you

Disclaimer: OK, by now I think we've all established the fact that I own nothing, nadda, and I believe that you get the gist of the matter. May Gene rest his little soul, and may the two powers of Rick and whoever get some sense, and learn how to use photo imaging programs properly. (Sorry, the season two's graphic imaging of the trench just did not work!) Anyway, that's just about enough from me. I'm sorry if I don't update this for a while, just my finals are fast approaching, I'm scared as hell, and on top of that, I've got about fifty major performances coming up! On to the story!!!!  
  
Chronological Insanity By Starlite1.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?" Malcolm shouted, as the ship was thrown to the side. A huge burst of light illuminated the screen for a brief second and left the entire bridge crew trying to blink the stars from their eyes.  
  
"It's the klingons, sir." Said the young man who had taken over from him.  
  
"they're hailing us!" called out Hoshi, "They're demanding that we surrender, and prepare to be boarded. The captain says that he is the brother of Duras."  
  
Malcolm grimaced, "That's not good. Not good at all." ******  
  
Each and every second, Jon began to loathe the access shaft more. The almost continuous jolting of the ship made him almost certain that they were under attack. From who, he didn't have a clue. All of a sudden, he slammed into T'Pol's rear end.  
  
"Are you all right, T'Pol?" he asked in concern.  
  
She gasped, "Pain... Agony... Can't cope. Help!!!" she almost screamed the last word. Her face had gone almost as white as ivory as she slumped against the wall.  
  
"Tell me what I can do. I'm here. T'Pol!!!" he said, but she was off in another world, another field. An entirely different game. Gently, he reached over to her form, and took her shoulders. "What's wrong, T'Pol?"  
  
Yet her eyes just continued to stare off into space. Unconsciously, she seemed to settle herself into his arms, taking strength from him, as she tried to deal with whatever it was that she was going through. To Jon, it felt like an eternity.  
  
Without warning, she collapsed back into him, her breathing going haywire. She drew in air in short gasps. Finally, he looked down at her, "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he finally asked.  
  
She gently eased herself back up into a sitting position, "I believe you have the right to know. I don't know how, but somehow someone got inside my mental shields. Pain...was overwhelming. The only problem was.. It was you. Yet, at the same time, it was my own. I hate to admit it, but I was rather overwhelmed."  
  
For a moment, Jon was silent, "I'm sorry. I don't know.." he trailed off at the look on her face.  
  
"It was not you. But I do now have an answer, of sorts, to the reason why the doctor called." And so she began to talk....  
  
************ The two minds supported each other. As their environment shook, they felt the aftershocks. All that was left for them to do was to hold on for the ride, wherever that may take them. Her presence grew faint, without another word of warning. Desperately, he reached out for her, the sensation of her not being there beginning to creep up slowly through his mind. He made one final lunge to grasp on to her.. And found himself hanging on by a thread to her.  
  
They sat across from each other. Their backs were leaning up against the walls, their legs crossed.  
  
"As you know, our people is one that has a history that stretches back extremely far. Almost five thousand years ago, Surak came, and brought about the reforms that are the basis of the Vulcan of today. But before that time, we had a number of... Customs, for loss of a better world, yet some of those have continued onto today. We do not have the time at present to go into the matters, but one of the most important things that has carried on from that time is the need that Vulcans have for a Bondmate. Essentially it is a telepathic linking of minds. But it goes far deeper than that. But what I picked up on before was a bonding. I am.. Unsure of how I should phrase this, but I will try.. "What it was is something that I am still trying to work out for myself, yet through it, there was a tremendous amount of pain. From both of the parties." T'Pol took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.  
  
"And.." Jon prodded gently.  
  
"The only way that I could have perceived this is if I was part of it. Vulcans are touch telepathic. Only a true bonding can do that sort of thing. But when the.. Onslaught caught me, I was able to find out something. It's me down in sickbay. The only thing is it's me from the future."  
  
Jon's eyes went wide with shock "So, in other words, down in sickbay, your future self lies. Somehow she and her- what was the term? Oh yeah- Bondmate are laying. Both of them are in enough pain that they somehow were able transmit their pain into you?!"  
  
He stopped short. A memory from barely half an hour ago jumped out at him. His face went ashen, "Oh shit."  
  
T'Pol's eyebrow shot up into her bangs. "Not the word that I may have chosen, yet it does sufficiently describe the situation."  
  
"Oh no. No way. It's not that simple, T'Pol, and you know it. I'm the other person laying down there."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"And if that's the case then.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
*************  
  
Dr. Phlox had just come out of surgery. The woman who he'd been operating on was rather a shock. The bio readouts were identical to those of their resident Vulcan. Albeit almost sixty years older. At the very least she was stable for the moment. Sighing, he began to make his rounds to the other patients from the craft. There were species he didn't even know existed here. Their different origins were so diverse, it was remarkable that they all got along.  
  
Finally, he came to an old human male. Even though he looked to be well into his eighties, he was still robust and healthy. Unless the large plasma burns across his chest were counted. No matter, his assistants had done their best to try and patch him up, and there was nothing that Phlox could do at the moment. Sighing, his hands drifted towards the man's left hand. He wore a wedding band, aged with the passage of time. The band was a swirling pattern of what appeared to be three different types of gold, with an intricate vine over the top. Come to think of it, he seen that design somewhere else.... The color suddenly drained from his face.  
  
The Duras ship had disappeared. No warning. Nothing whatsoever. And no indication of when they'd be back. For they would be back. There was no doubt about it. He just hoped that the captain and the Sub-Commander- No- Commander, he chastised himself, were both all right, wherever they happened to be. With a groan, Malcolm stood up, and stretched out his back, which had become stiff from sitting. He made his way over to the tactical station. Might as well use the time while they were waiting.  
  
*Her mind came back to him, a calm, warm presence, always there. He had no idea what he would do without her. Her wounds had been healed, yet she was not out of the woods yet, so to speak. There was still a long way for them to go. There were other concerns, but they would deal with them later. No doubt, there would come a point when they would. For just a moment, there was just them. For one moment in time...*  
  
A/N.: So what do you think??? Please tell me!!! All reviews are welcome, including flames! Anyway, that's about enough from me.  
  
Next chapter... Well, you'll have to wait and see!!! 


	3. Clocks

Disclaimer: (to the tune of Hi- ho/ Snow White and the 7 dwarfs) *Hi-ho-hi- ho, Oh man O' don't you know, I don't own a thing, except for the ring. Powers on high somewhere in the sky won't share their toys(those naughty boys) And so I sing...*  
  
Ok, I don't own a thing. Rick Berman is the superman of this outfit, and at the moment I can't afford any kind of legal stuff. But... never mind. May Gene rest his happy soul. Hope that you enjoy this!!!  
  
Chronological Insanity: What's the point?  
  
By ~*Starlite1*~  
  
His mind was still whirring with the shock of what T'Pol had told him. Even as he crawled along through the Jefferies tube, her words kept replaying over and over in his mind. Pain...was overwhelming. The only problem was.. It was you. As if that hadn't been enough, The only way that I could have perceived this is if I was part of it The only thing is it's me from the future. Why couldn't anything ever be simple? Why did everything always happen to them?  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by T'Pol's voice. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked.  
  
She pointed one slender finger to an access ladder, "We need to go up here to get onto the bridge. I suggest that we hurry." T'Pol stated.  
  
"I haven't got a problem with that!" Jon chuckled, climbing up the ladder behind her. For what seemed like an eternity, they climbed up the ladder. All Jon could see was the figure of T'Pol ahead of him, silhouetted in the light from her torch.  
  
******* Phlox stared blankly at the screen in front of him. His worst suspicions had been confirmed. Gingerly, he glanced out towards his patients. The man whose DNA profile was on the screen at the moment was finally resting. The Woman, who had reminded him so much of T'Pol was resting next to him. He turned back to the figures on the screen. There was no doubt of who he was. The only problem was..  
  
He had no chance to finish that thought. Klaxons sounded, as the entire ship was thrown to the left.  
  
*******  
  
"What was that?!?" Jon called out, as T'Pol hoisted herself up onto the landing adjacent to the bridge.  
  
She looked down at him, holding out her hand and hoisting him up, "I believe that it is most likely an attack. I suggest that we stay here, and try and listen to what unfolds."  
  
"And why the hell would we do that?" he asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Because they may be after you. " she simply stated, her eyebrow raising slightly.  
  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
******* "Ok, now who is it this time?!?" Malcolm called out, racing over to the tactical console.  
  
"It's Duras's brother. And company." Hoshi said grimly.  
  
"Just great." Travis said sarcastically, "Just what we need."  
  
"Too right, Ensign." Malcolm replied, "I just wish that the captain was here."  
  
Without warning, the ship was rocked, as a plasma bullet crashed into them. Hoshi was thrown from her seat, to land squarely on her shapely rear end. Hastily, she clambered back up onto her seat.  
  
"Oh shit!!!" Malcolm swore, "Ensign, take the chair."  
  
*********  
  
"Great, so now I have the entire family after me!!!" Jon complained. His hand grasped onto a railing, "I wish that I was out there. I can't stay on the sidelines like this!!!"  
  
T'Pol looked over at him, "Well, there isn't that much choice. Who knows what may happen if they know you are actually on the ship? Will that not make it more likely for them to be more forceful in their tasks? Will it not give them the cause they need to blow this ship, as well as the entire crew, to quote a phrase, straight to hell?"  
  
With a great sigh, he flopped up against the wall, "You know what, T'Pol, you're right. I can't put them all in danger. If even one of them gets hurt because of something I did, then I don't think that I could live with myself. And you know what else?"  
  
"What?" She said, the outline of her head rising slightly.  
  
"I honestly don't know what I would do without you." He said, a slight smile touching his lips.  
  
And neither do I..  
  
**********  
  
The world shook. It jarred and shuddered around them. Pain echoed, from who they would never know...  
  
********** What's happening?! T'Pol thought to herself, as another jolt of pain hit her. As much as she tried, she could not help but grimace. It burned into her, and there was nothing that she could do to stop another wave bashing through her shields and reverberating through her body. Once it had finally passed, she looked over to Jon. On his face was an expression that mirrored what she felt. He spotted her look, and gave her a weak smile. He held her gaze, trying to put into that gaze the knowledge that everything would be all right.  
  
The ship was blasted to the side, bringing with it a wave of pain that made even T'Pol's eyes water. Jon quickly moved to put his arm round her. The shuddering finally subsided...  
  
******** Was it enough? He sure as hell hoped so. It certainly had taken one large piece of his strength. But there was no turning back anymore. If this hadn't worked, then they were all going to kingdom come. Still, even if it all amounted to nothing, and everything fell apart so completely and utterly that even Q and some of his associates couldn't fix it.. Well, it had been worth it. After all, isn't it the journey that counts? *********  
  
Deep within her, she felt a well of strength. The severed muscles and scorched tissue began to heal at a rate that made her *metaphorical* eyebrows shoot up well into her * bangs *. Not that she minded that much. The feel of the re-knitting of the muscles soon drowned out the ache that had once ensured. ********* Eyes, which a moment ago had appeared to close for the final time once again opened, and locked with a pair of bottle green eyes. Understanding passed between the two. As one, they rose, and marched out of sickbay. They were on a mission.  
  
Behind them, they left a Denobulan physician of the Inter- species medical exchange, whose face bore an expression of utter puzzlement.  
  
A.N: So what do you think??? Sorry that it took so long. I've kinda been snatching in little bits of writing whenever I have any sort of chance, so if it isn't so good, then you have a very good excuse. For those who were wondering, I have finally finished my finals, and am now waiting the final verdict. So now, all is flat out until Christmas. Have to perform at our school's speech day, and then I'm finished, I'm done, I"M OUT!!! Or, at least until next year.. See ya!! Starlite! 


End file.
